


Save Him

by blinderror



Series: Please Come Back [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, Dead Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, PTSD, Second Chances, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinderror/pseuds/blinderror
Summary: Her hallucinations had gone too far, tomorrow she'd be admitted into the mental hospital. She knew she couldn't be helped so she tried again to finish what she started. She stood on her balcony's railing looking over at the city that once belonged to her and her beloved. She was going to jump before getting pulled back.A mysterious voice whispered to her."I'm giving you the chance to save him, don't mess it up"She couldn't even think twice before she was teleported back to a familiar scene.





	Save Him

Her hallucinations had gone too far, tomorrow she'd be admitted into the mental hospital. She knew she couldn't be helped so she tried again to finish what she started. She stood on her balcony's railing looking over at the city that once belonged to her and her beloved. She was going to jump before getting pulled back.

A mysterious voice whispered to her.  
"I'm giving you the chance to save him, don't mess it up"

She couldn't even think twice before she was teleported back to a familiar scene.

\--------

She looked around at the familiar place, and caught sight of Chat fighting. _ "Don't mess it up" _ she recalled the voice saying. She snapped out of her thought and jumped into battle. When she felt herself grow tired she didn't stop like she had the last time, her movements were slower but at least she wasn't an easy catch.

"M'lady watch out!" Chat shouted, she didn't think twice before jumping out of the way. Her body grew weaker, but she was determined to end the fight. That's when she noticed where the akuma hid. The knife holder. 

"Chat, the holder!" she called out. He nodded and called his cataclysm and headed straight for it. That's when she noticed a dagger heading for him. She stepped in between him and the dagger and took the hit. At the same time he managed to cataclysm the holder. The akuma flew out, she purified it, and restored everything - except her wound. She clutched her stomach as the blood poured out of her.

"Bugaboo are you okay? Her partner shouted walking towards her. She felt her legs give out as she fell into his arms. "Ladybug!"

"Ch-chat.. I'm sorry.. I should've saved you earlier" she croaked out, his eyes watered.

"What do you mean?" She didn't have the energy to speak anymore so instead she captured his lips in a kiss before going limp.

His cries filled the city as history once again repeated.


End file.
